Are We Still Connected
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Yusuke is on a mission and Keiko has thoughts while he is gone.
1. Flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN YYH**

Are We Still Connected?

Written by: Keiko Fujiwara

While Yusuke was at another mission of his, Keiko had to walk to and from school alone. Yusuke has been gone for a week now because of a mission. Oblivious to Keiko, she was being followed.

"Yusuke, where are you? Why haven't you come home? Ever since Genkai took Puu in her care, I have felt further away from you. Yusuke…are we still connected?" Keiko spoke.

Dazing off to who knows where, Keiko started to reminisce the past.

"_**YUSUKE! GET OFF THE ROOF RIGHT NOW AND COME TO CLASS!"**_

"_**Nah…I like it better up here."**_

"_**Do you want me to tell your mom that you've been skipping classes?"**_

_**That hit a spot. Yusuke jumped off the roof and said, "You wouldn't…As if she would care anyway. Besides, I've got the best view from here….." he said as he lifted up Keiko's skirt. **_

_**SLAP! **_

"_**YOU PERVERT! YOU CAN GET EXPELLED FOR ALL I CARE!" Keiko shouted and then left. **_

…

"_**Yusuke! Where are you taking me?" Keiko asked. **_

"_**It's a surprise. Now keep your blind fold on"**_

_**Five minutes later, Yusuke stood behind Keiko and pulled off her blind fold. "What do you think?"**_

"_**Yusuke! It's gorgeous! Where are we?" **_

"_**We are east of Tokyo. I didn't know this landscape was here until I went to Genkai's place for the first time. I thought you'd like it."**_

"_**Yusuke! I love it! The mountains are beautiful!" Keiko exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. **_

"_**Keiko….."**_

"_**Yusuke," Keiko started to say as she closed her eyes… "Please promise me that no matter what, we'll still be friends…."**_

"_**Keiko….I'm not good at this kind of mushy stuff, but I really don't want to stay best friends….I want us to be something more…"**_

"_**Yusuke…."**_

"_**What I'm trying to say is….um…..gosh..darn it! Keiko, will you go out with me..?"**_

"_**Oh! Yusuke! A million times yes! I will go out with you…"**_

…_**..**_

What made Keiko snap out of her trance was a strong hand covering her mouth. Slowly, she drifted into total darkness.

A/N: Don't worry, there will be more chapters….Probably up to three or four.

Disclaimer: I don't Own YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS


	2. We Are, Keiko, We Are

Are We Still Connected

**Are We Still Connected?**

**Chapter Two: We Are…Keiko...We Are**

"YUSUKE!" Botan shouted.

"What?"

"Keiko never came home from school. I'm getting worried."

"School was over around 3:00 P.M. That was nearly three hours ago!" Yusuke said.

Yusuke ran towards the school and looked all around for her. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke and said, "Urameshi! Why do you look like your mother just died?"

"Keiko is missing. Botan said she hasn't returned from school. Have you seen her?"

"Well, I did see her walking home, but that was several hours ago. Maybe she had to do some errands?"

"No…her dad would have done it during the day…if they needed anything."

"I'll help look for her." Kuwabara said.

"Thanks!" Yusuke answered.

………………..

Slowly, Keiko's eyes slid open.  
"Where am I?" Keiko asked hopefully there was someone else there.

"Where you are isn't your concern but who you are is mine. Tell me your name."

"Why should I tell you? You, who I don't even know…The guest, should never introduce themselves before the host." Keiko said.

"You are a smart little girl aren't you?"

"I didn't get strait A's for nothing. As soon as Yusuke notices me gone, he'll come for me."

"Yusuke?"

"My…….well he's my….boyfriend…He'll save me."

"Ha! I doubt it! You've been missing for nearly three and a half hours! Good luck!" the man said as he was sharpening his dagger.

…………………

"KEIKO!! WHERE ARE YOU!! DAMN IT!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Yusuke shouted.

"KEIKO!! SCREAM OR SOMETHING!!" Kuwabara chimed in.

Yusuke walked off a ways and said to himself, "Keiko….Somehow…tell me if you're alright. We are still connected…aren't we?"

"Yusuke!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?"

"Botan told me what's going on…Hiei is here too….We thought we could help…Where was the last place she went to?" Kurama answered.

"She was coming home from school….and me and Kuwabara have been following the path she normally goes down…and so far…nothing."

Kurama thought for a moment and then asked, "Yusuke, are there any other ways to get to her house from school?"

"Well yeah…but she barely goes down that way…unless that is her reason…" he said as he pointed down the road.

Hiei finally said, "She must have had no choice but to go through the other path because of the road construction."

Yusuke was already heading his way to the other passage.

'_Hang on…Keiko….I'll be there as soon as possible!_'

………………

'_Please not find me….please…._'

"I know you're around here somewhere…little girl!" the man shouted as he swung his dagger around. "My blade can smell your blood! You cannot hide for long."

Keiko closed her eyes as she prayed… '_Please...God above….please somehow help Yusuke find me…PLEASE!!'_

"THERE YOU ARE!!" the blood thirsty man cried.

He crazily swung his dagger through the air and perfectly made several impacts on its prey.

"KYAAAA!!" Keiko screamed.

Keiko quickly stood up and did the only self defense she knew, her deadly slap.

Within seconds, the man was rammed to the ground. Unfortunately, the slap wasn't enough to keep him from standing up, but it did give Keiko enough time to run up the stairs…well…not all the way…there was too much blood coming from her body. She slipped every time she managed to get up….

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" the man said as he was about to throw his dagger at her.

"YUSUKE!!"

………………….

"Did you hear that?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.

"No…" They all answered in unison.

"I thought I just heard Keiko screaming for help." Yusuke explained.

'_YUSUKE!!_'

"I hear it again…are you sure you can't hear her?"

All of them shook their heads.

Yusuke closed his eyes and listened closely to Keiko's voice. In a soft voice, Yusuke whispered, "Keiko…I'm coming.."

Suddenly, a bright light ruptured out of nowhere and engulfed Yusuke's body.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Apparently, whatever that light was, it is taking him to Keiko." Kurama said.

……………….

"YUSUKE!!" Keiko cried more and more.

"I'M AFRAID YOUR YUSUKE ISN'T COMING!"

"YOU WANNA BET?" Yusuke shouted as he kicked the man in the face. He glanced over to Keiko to see if she was alright. What he saw was unbearable. Keiko was cut in several places all over her body with a puddle of thick, red blood surrounding her. Some of her clothes were ripped, too.

"Keiko….." Yusuke said in a sympathetic voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the old man asked.

"The name's Urameshi…Yusuke Urameshi…aka the Great Urameshi, hear of me?"

"No…"

"You haven't?"

"No, but your name doesn't matter to me anymore because you are about to die along with your friend on the ground."

The old man stood up and was in a fighting position. Yusuke easily kicked him in the balls which caused him an instant knock out. Yusuke quickly rushed over to Keiko and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around her and picked her up. Luckily, he knew exactly where he was and ran to the Tokyo hospital.

……………….

The rest of the bunch met Yusuke at the hospital. Keiko was taken to the emergency room immediately and was treated to as quickly as possible. Mr. Yukimura didn't hear what happened to Keiko until she was able to get a decent rest after her wound treatments.

...

"Mr. Urameshi…the girl wants to see you..."

"Okay…" Yusuke said as he entered the patient room.

…………….

"Keiko…..How are you feeling?"

"Painful…but I'm fine…I guess…No staff wounds…." She answered weakly.

"Keiko…I was so worried for you… The moment Botan said you were missing, my heart sank."  
Keiko placed her hand on Yusuke's face and said, "Yusuke….we're still connected…aren't we?"

"We are….Keiko….we are…" Yusuke smiled.

Slowly, he reached down and planted a quick, but a very passionate kiss on Keiko's lips.

"Yes, we are still connected." He said again.

"I thought so." Keiko replied with a teary eyed smile.

……..

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. This fanfic will only be two chapters long, so I'm so sorry for all of those dedicated readers to Yu Yu Hakusho out there. R&R! PLEASE!!**


End file.
